Amazing Adventure in Brooklyn IitC story
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: This is an Indian in the Cupboard stry, includes OCs and Xoc pairings so if you don't like that sort of thing flee now or forever hold your Reeses Pieces! Oh and Sorry there aren't really specific details in certain areas but I'll try my best Enjoy! X3
1. Surprise BDay Guests

I don't own NEthing from the Indian In the Cupboard or NEthing that I couldn't possibly own. I only own my OCs and the altercations to the story plot. This is based on the Movie and Not the book (which is still awesome lol). Enjoy!~

**Surprise B-Day Guests**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you dear Omri, Happy Birthday to you!" Omri smiled as he looked around at his family and friends.

He was extremely happy that his cousin Robyn and her friend Dara had come to his birthday party they were two of his best friends even if they were both a lot older than him. They had come with Robyn's boss from New York whose name was Seras Dayle, Seras was nice enough but she smoked and drank a lot which was kinda gross to Omri.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish Omri" Robyn said with a small smile on her face.

It was one of the few she gave; she hadn't smiled much ever since his cousin Tamara had died.

Tamara had drowned a year ago when she, Robyn, Dara, Omri, and his family had gone camping, and had gone swimming one day. Dara had been really sad after Tamara died, but Rabi took it much harder than Dara, she had decided that Tamara's death had been her fault and she became really protective of Dara and Omri ever since. She had only recently began to recover and Omri was glad, it would have been terrible if she broke out crying like she did during her own birthday party.

Omri didn't mean to sound selfish, but it was his birthday and he wanted everyone to be happy for him and if Robyn was going to start crying he would rather not have her there.

Omri pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he leaned forward and blew out all of the candles on his cake, causing everyone to cheer.

"What'd you wish for Omri?" Gillon asked loudly, "Yeah, what'd ya wish for?!" Dara asked excitedly.

Omri's mother laughed, "He can't tell," she said, "He can choose to tell," Gillon argued playfully, as Omri's mother set a long red package in front of Omri.

Omri grinned wide as he gazed down at the present, "I bet you wished for a skateboard!" Gillon continued, and Dara elbowed him, "Quiet Gill," she said, as Gillon frowned and rubbed his side.

Omri ignored them, as his friend Patrick came to stand next to him, and he tore open his present to reveal a brand new skateboard, "They got you the good one, "Patrick pointed out as Omri admired his new skateboard, before letting out a triumphant "Yes!" he then started thanking everyone for his terrific gift. His mother handed him a skating helmet and a kiss.

"Here, I got you this." Adiel said as he handed Omri another, smaller red present.

Omri quickly tore the wrapping off of that present too, revealing a bow of figurines, Omri grinned again at his brother.

Robyn then stood up and handed Omri a shiny green package and gave him a big hug, "Happy Birthday Omri." She whispered. Omri smiled kindly at her and opened the present, inside was a bunch of stuff that looked like it could be used to fight off a small war.

"It's a survival kit," Robyn explained, "I figured a boy like you could put it to good use," she joked and everyone laughed.

"Thank you Rob, it's great!" Omri said happily looking down at the box full of things like binoculars, a tiny flashlight, a first aid kit, and a bunch of other stuff before handing it to his mother who went and put it on the counter.

Seras stood up too, and handed Omri a dark blue present, and messed up his hair slightly, "Happy Birthday Kiddo" she said.

Omri smiled and thanked her, he looked down at the present and shook it experimentally before tearing the paper of to reveal a red envelope, and he opened that too, and pulled out a small wad of money.

"There ya go Omri, that's forty bucks right there!" Seras declared with a laugh at Omri dumbfounded expression. Omri quickly snapped out of it and grinned even wider, "Thanks!" he thanked her again. He put the money back into the envelope and handed it to his mother so that she could put it away, somewhere safe.

Dara frowned at Seras in a sarcastic way, "Oh yeah~" she said, "Trying to make me look bad are you?" She then turned to Omri and handed him a large black and orange wrapped box, it had a white bow that made the box look like a tiger.

Omri laughed slightly and tore open the present, he grinned and pulled out another box that had "Modeling Kit" written on it, and a small red and black dragon figurine.

"Oh Cool!" he exclaimed, "I don't have any of these!" he continued, admiring the well made dragon sculpture, he could even make out shiny yellow eyes, and pearly fangs.

Dara laughed, "I figured," she said before placing her hands on her hips proudly, "I made it myself, so I'd hope you didn't have one!" Omri and the other looked over at her.

"No way! You made that?" Gillon demanded, in a disbelieving tone.

Dara frowned at him, "Of course! That's what I do for a living! I make things. Trees, buildings, cars, people, Dragons, anything that's popular at the time!" She grins again watching Omri.

Omri admired the dragon closer, "Thanks!" he smiled.

Dara grinned back, "There's more," she said pointing to the box.

Omri frowned and set the dragon down to return to the box. He slowly pulled out something wrapped in brown paper and string.

"Since you like writing like me, I got you that," Dara explained as Omri pulled off the paper to reveal a black book, that had covering that looked like Dragon skin. Across the top of the book written in Gold letters was, "Omri's Journal".

"It's a Professional Journal," Dara said proudly, "Only the best for an aspiring author like your self!" she laughed.

Omri grinned at her, "Thanks everyone, these are great!" he said.

Lastly, Gillon pulls a large cupboard up and sets it on the table," Here ya go," he says proudly, "I got this for you." Omri stares at the cupboard curiously.

"What a pretty cupboard!" his mother exclaims, "Where'd you find that Gill?" Dara asks, slightly surprised.

"I found it," Gillon replies, "And you washed it?" Omri's mom says more than asks, "Yes mother." Gillon says rolling his eyes.

Omri inspected the cupboard carefully. "Thanks," he says. Gillon smirks, "No problem bro," he replies.

"Does it have a key?" Omri asks, but Gillon shakes his head 'no', "Nope, there's no key."

"I have lots of keys," Omri's mom offers, putting away some ice cream, and Patrick's mom grins, "You save keys?" she asks, "I've collected them since I was a girl" Omri's mom explains.

Omri and Patrick go into the living room and start playing on his skateboard, almost tripping numerous times.

Finally Omri's father turns to them and frowns, "Guys not inside," he says and pauses to look at his watch, "But if you want to ride you better go now."

Omri and Patrick quickly grab the skateboard and head to the door, "Not alone," Omri's mom stops them and Omri comes back and looks at his brothers, cousin and Dara, pleadingly "Adiel? Robyn?" he asks.

Robyn smiles sadly, "Sorry bud, I got to help your Mom clean."

Omri looks to Adiel as well, and Omri's mom hands him a helmet. He sighs, "Oh alright," and grins wanly, "Let's go," he gets up and grabs Dara's arm, "but your coming to." He said dragging her out of her chair, fork still in her mouth.

"Mmph!" she says mock glaring, and tosses her fork into the sink before grabbing her Black, Blue, and Silver star-covered Helmet and her matching Skates with bright White crescent moons on the fronts of them. "K, Let's go!" she mumbles swallowing what is left in her mouth and grinned, racing out to follow the guys.

Okay sorry it's short but I want to get the first chapter posted quickly so I can post even more. There will be more info on the characters on my profile so check it out!? Have an _Awesome _Day!!


	2. The Skeleton Key

Okay~ Hello again! Here is chapter two! Once again I own nothin' cept my OCs and any changes to the plot, common guys you should know this by now!! This applies to all further chapters! Enjoy!~

**The Skeleton Key**

Omri, Patrick, Adiel, and Dara finally got to the park and Adiel was hanging out with some friends nearby, looking like he was there for some important reason.

Dara was skating circles around the other skaters and laughing wildly as she skated down a metal bar, nearly crashing into another skater, and apologizing as she sped off.

Omri and Patrick sat to the side watching the others as the other people skated and some tripped, commenting on the simplicity of the tricks they preformed. Patrick pulled out a small figure from his pocket and handed it to Omri, "I got something to celebrate your birthday," he said, "it's like an antique."

Omri held the small figure admiring the feather and dark skin of the Indian in his hand, "Yeah…" he said slowly but smiled to himself.

"I couldn't do much you know…" Patrick said, "It just reminded me of you."

Dara skated up next to them and twirled in a circle gracefully, "Yep, Omri's just a wild little Indian brave isn't he?" she giggled and skated off.

Around twenty minutes later, Omri and the others head home, and Robyn and Seras leaves. Since Dara had nowhere to stay Omri mother and father offer to let her stay in Omri's room with an inflatable mattress. Dara agrees but declines using the mattress she had brought a futon she had gotten once from New York.

Dara sat in a chair about to read her new book and drinking a Citrus Soda while Omri played with some of his action figures, his new cupboard sitting on the ground near Dara.

"Hey Dara," Omri asked looking over at his friend, "Yeah?" she asks putting a thick silver ribbon in the book as a bookmark before stretching and looking over at Omri.

"Do you think Robyn will ever be happy again?" he asked sadly. Dara stared at Omri sadly before putting on a smile, "Of course she will!' she exclaimed, "When she sees the what I made for her, she won't be able to _stop_ smiling!"

Omri looked up with a curious frown, "What did you make?" he asked eying Dara slightly.

Dara grinned and pulled out a small object wrapped in off-white tissue paper. Omri leaned in closer as she unwrapped it, and his eyes widened and he gasped slightly.

Dara smiled as she gazed down at the small figurine, "Yeah…this is one of my greatest creations…" "It looks just like her…" Omri whispered staring at the small female figure.

Just then Omri's mother came in with a box and looks at Omri and Dara, "What are you two doing?" she asked.

Dara smiled slightly, quickly hiding the figurine, "Nothing!" she said and grinned sheepishly.

Omri's mother gives them both a look, "Mhm?" she hummed before emptying the box onto Omri's bed. The box was full of keys of all shapes and sizes. "See if one fits," she said.

"Woah!" Dara exclaimed admiring the many keys, "They're so cool!" she continued reaching over and grabbing a black key that seems to have a shiny red hue to it. The top part almost looks like a four leaf clover, and the bottom looks slightly wavy with a cross in the middle.

Omri grinned and pushed his action figure out of the way, "I love these guys!" he says starting to go through the keys. He pulls out a small key and tries it in the cupboard lock, "If one fits can I have it?" Omri asks excitedly. He pulls another key out and tries that one too.

"I'll give it to you," she says and then turns to Dara who was staring blankly at the key in her hand, "You can have that key if you want Dara, I don't mind."

Dara blinked in surprise and turned to Omri's mother, "Oh, I couldn't these are your keys…" she said with a smile.

"Nonsense," Omri's mother said with a grin, "I insist, maybe you'll become a key collector like me."

Dara's smile widened as she thanked Omri's mother, who then turned back to Omri hearing him exclaim, "It works!" and to see he had found a key that fit the cupboard's lock.

"Oh, my grandmother gave me that one," she said taking the key to check, "She was dying and she had nothing to leave me so I picked up that key and I told her I wanted it more than anything in the whole world." She explained walking over to a pile of Omri's clothes to but in the hamper.

"Hmm…" Omri hummed trying different figures inside the cupboard, "What do I put in the cupboard?" he asked.

"Here put this in." She said tossing Omri his Indian, Omri caught it and put it in the bottom shelf.

As Omri's mother turned away Dara leaned forward and handed Omri the figurine she had made and whispered, "You can put this in too. For safe keeping for the night." She winked at him before walking over to her bag and pulling out her futon and a small winged wolf action figure.

Omri glanced at his mom before quickly placing the figurine on the top shelf, and locked the cupboard, "Omri," his mother called, "Let's read," she said handing Omri the book as he and his mother lied down on his bed and Dara lied down on her blue futon and pulled her new book back out.

As Omri began to read "Stuart Little" with a little help from his mother, Dara began to read her book, "Dragoncharm".

"…Oh. Here we are," Dara said finding her spot, "Old and at peace, Welkin dozed, then woke, and then dozed again waiting: for the night dragons to fly." Dara read to herself, "A dragon many years his junior paused high an the cliff edge, momentarily confused by the puzzle of rocks laid out below him … until one of the rocks coughed. His goal located, the youngster headed down towards the shore."

Dara continued to read late into the night, far later than when Omri had gone to bed. She yawned quietly, returning the bookmark into the book, she had already gotten two thirds of the way into the book but she was too tired to continue.

She put her book on the floor next to her and her wolf on top of it, smiling slightly at her own creation before lying down to go to sleep. As she was dozing off she could've sworn she heard a thump coming from the cupboard above her head, but dismissed it as her imagination and went to sleep.

Okay, there's chapter two! I don't own "Dragoncharm" so don't sue, the next chapter may come out today but I can't be sure. Stay tuned and have an awesome day!!


End file.
